Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen
This soundtrack album for Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was released by WSP in 1982. Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen - Een Sinterklaasfeestje Met Bert en Ernie (Hear, Who's Knocking, Kids? - A Saint Nicholas Party With Bert And Ernie) features Bert and Ernie celebrating the Feast of Saint Nicholas, a Dutch Winter holiday. The material from this record was recorded for the album and never featured on the show. The album was also released on cassette. Tracklist Side A: * Sketch: Wacht Maar Af (Just Wait) * Song: Wachten Duurt Lang (Waiting Takes Long) * Sketch: Flink Zingen (Active Singing) * Song: Wij Zitten Klaar (We Are Ready) * Sketch: De Volle Schoen (The Well Filled Shoe) * Song: Wie Klopt Daar? (Who's Knocking?) * Sketch: Grover's Mooie Gedicht (Grover's Beautiful Poem) * Sketch: Bert Weet Het Beter (Bert Knows Everything) * Song: Sint En Piet Op Bezoek (Saint And Pete Visit Us) * Sketch: Twijfels (Doubts) Side B: * Sketch: Sinterklaas Is Jarig (It's Saint Nicholas' Birthday) * Song: De Pakjespolka (The Presents Polka) * Sketch: Ernie Is Stout (Ernie Is Naughty) * Song: Pepernoten En Appels (Peppernuts And Apples) * Sketch: Bert Wil Ook Een Baard (Bert Wants A Beard Too) * Song: Wat Een Verrassing (What A Surprise) * Sketch: Op Het Dak (On The Roof) * Sketch: Weet Sinterklaas Veel? (Does Saint Nicholas Know Much?) * Song: Zingen Van Leuke Dingen (Sing About Fun Things) * Sketch: Dag Sinterklaasje (Bye Saint Nicholas) Cast Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover Wim T. Schippers as Ernie Saint Nicholas and Black Pete Album Summary Bert and Ernie wait for Saint Nicholas to arrive at their house. Bert is very nervous, but Ernie tells him to be patient. The two pals have set their shoes by the fireplace; Ernie did not get any presents, but Bert got a chocolate pigeon, which he was supposed to share. An even more nervous Grover comes in with a poem he can't read well. He gets to join the party. Saint Nicholas and his helper Black Pete eventually arrive to deliver their presents. Ernie is a little naughty when he pulls the Saint's beard, and Bert wonders if he could grow a beard like that. Saint Nicholas enjoys their songs so much, that he leaves a large sack full of presents at their house. See also: http://www.toughpigs.com/anthsinterk01.htm Trivia * This is the fourth Bert & Ernie album, and the third album for which Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers wrote their own material. * Saint Nicholas is kind of like the Dutch Santa Claus. He is a saint who arrives in November and celebrates his birthday on December 5th by delivering presents, along with his helper Black Pete. "Hoor, Wie Klopt Daar, Kinderen?" is a Saint Nicholas song. * The music is performed by the Guimbarde-ensemble, lead by J.P. Clous van Mechelen, who plays Uncle Rudolf on future Bert and Ernie albums. * This album is one of the most popular Sesamstraat CDs. It has been rereleased many times. Category: International Sesame Street Albums